


Rebound

by sweeterthankarma



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [15]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Transgender Character, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Rejection, S1E5: Studs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Marjan knows everyone has their right to preference, but when she overhears Josie reject Paul out on the street with a weak hug and an excuse that she knows can’t possibly be justified, her blood boils more than it should.
Relationships: Marjan Marwani/Paul Strickland
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769956
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month and welcome to my first ever month-long fic challenge! For thirty days, I'll be writing and posting LGBTQ+ fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/517562182177703635/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,500 words, will be for different fandoms, ships and characters, and will all stand alone. Here goes nothing!
> 
> Day 15 Prompt: Unjust.
> 
> P.S. Though the word "rebound" is often used in a negative way, let's just say that Paul is certainly doing better than he originally planned here ;)

Marjan knows everyone has their right to preference, but when she overhears Josie reject Paul out on the street with a weak hug and an excuse that she knows can’t possibly be justified, her blood boils more than it should. So many words rise up on her tongue as she scurries off to the firehouse balcony and away from this person who’s nothing but a stranger to her, though less so to Paul. 

Paul, who’s so kind and gentle and honorable and strong and just _good_ in every single way that counts. Paul, who invited Marjan and everyone else on the 126 into his life with no reservations or restraints, offering only the best of himself at any given time no matter how he may feel. (He gives Probie a high five and a cheerful greeting as he passes him on his way to the gym, and if Marjan didn’t know better, she’d never suspect he’d just gotten turned down.) Paul, who happens to be trans, and somehow this fact alone negates all of the previous qualities for a prospective girlfriend who hasn’t quite caught on to the age old concept of equality and human rights. Paul, who deserves better than someone like her. Someone who’d love every part of him without even the slightest hesitation.

Marjan is all too familiar with prejudice, whether it be harsh and grating or subtle and almost indecipherable. No matter the intensity, it never gets easier to brush off, whether it’s directed at her or someone else. She fumes silently for a while, trying not to be so affected by Paul’s uncomfortable encounter but failing anyway. It all just seems wrong to her, biased and harmful and maybe even unjust. 

“Forget Josie,” Marjan declares when she passes Paul in the lounge room. She stands tall and holds her head high, just as she wishes he would. “I know plenty of girls who’d do anything to get with a guy like you.”

Paul looks up at her, still visibly dejected, and deadpans, “tell them to give me a call.”

Marjan simply winks at him and turns away, not waiting to see his expression.

“This is me,” she says later that night when she dials Paul’s number and embraces the way her heart takes flight in her chest, “giving you a call.” She can practically hear his smile through the crackling of static, and she hopes he can hear hers too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and celebrate pride month with me on Tumblr [here.](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
